


Big sis,what if santa can't find us?

by RedHoodedKid



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Love Live Secret Santa 2017, this is just a little drabble this isn't your full present adfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedKid/pseuds/RedHoodedKid
Summary: For @sunflowerhanamaru on tumblr! this is just a little drabble i randomly came up with based of something my younger sibling and I did when we were younger.





	Big sis,what if santa can't find us?

It was christmas eve in the kurosawa household. Dia,7, and Ruby,5, were getting ready for bed. They had put on their pajamas and made their beds nicely before putting out milk and cookies for santa. Ruby held onto her stuffed animal and walked with her big sis to the bathroom to brush their teeth. “Hey big sis, can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?” Ruby asked. Dia was taken back. Ruby typically only slept in her bed when she was scared. “Of course Ruby, but why?” Dia inquired. Ruby fidgeted with her stuffed animal as they arrived at the bathroom. “W-well, what if santa can’t find both of us because we’re in different rooms? What if he forgets to check for you, big sis? Then you wouldn’t get in presents!” Ruby explained, getting fired up. To her, santa business was serious business! Dia giggled and smiled, “ok Ruby! Let’s make sure we both get presents! Let’s brush our teeth and go to bed!”  
They brushed their teeth and went into Dia’s room. They got comfortable in bed and doze off into sleepland, dreaming of their presents.  
Later that night, their mother went to check on them to make sure they were asleep and found it adorable they had cuddled up together.


End file.
